Dori
Background Information Personality Dori is discribed as being fussy, overprotective, kind, gentle, fatherly, and pessimistic. The dwarf was also motherly and fatherly to his two brothers. He was often polite, calling Gandalf "Master Gandalf". Bilbo described Dori as a "a decent fellow, despite his grumbling," and often agreed with Bilbo and Nori's views about meals and tea. He dislikes unnatural things and tries to be polite to people as much as possible. In the films, he is sometimes gets too overprotective of his brothers, which was something that had probably distanced himself from Dori and Ori. However, Dori was just merely looking after his brothers because he loves them very dearly and holds his friends in the highest regard. Physical Appearance Dori has grey hair with also streaks of blonde. He also green eyes like Ori and Nori. He is seen mostly wearing red clothes belt, and typical dwarf attire. Paraphernalia Weapons Possessions Powers and Abilities Roles The Hobbit The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Dori was one of the dwarves that had fallen on Bilbo's doormat. He was a decent fellow despite his grumbling, offering Gandalf a spot of tea, and later red wine. Dori objected that his younger brother Ori cried out that he will give Smaug a "taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie". On the road, Dori asked Gandalf if he could stop the rain storm, but Gandalf retorts that he'll have to find another wizard to change the weather of the world. He was on a spit when the dwarves attempted to rescue Bilbo from the trolls, and begged Bilbo not to reason with them because they were half-wits. Ori refused to eat his green food, and to no avail, Dori cannot convince Ori to eat the food on his plate. When Thorin and his twelve companions are captured by Goblins that live in the Misty Mountains, Dori finds out his brother had stolen things from Rivendell, which his brother said they were "for a couple of keepsakes". Later, one of the dwarves blame Dori for not taking care of their hobbit, when he said it's not his fault Bilbo is gone. During the attack of the Wargs, Dori and Ori nearly fall off the tree they and their companions are on. However, Gandalf uses his staff for them to grab onto. Dori loses his grasp while Bilbo saved Thorin's life, but he and Ori are caught by the eagles and are flown to safety to the Carrock. The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug After Bilbo reported that Orcs were on their tail again. The two Dwarves run to Beorn's house to take refuge in it. Dori pulls his brother away from the door, claiming that nothing is natural in this point of time. Gandalf tells him to not be a fool and that he is under no enchantment but his own. In the extended version of The Desolation of Smaug, Dori and Ori nervously introduce themselves to Beorn, who retorts that he doesn't need their service. Later in Mirkwood, the elves strip the dwarves, including Dori, of their weapons and locks them up in different cells. The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Relationships Nori and Ori Edit Nori and Ori are Dori's younger brothers. Dori has been both a maternal and paternal figure. He worries for Nori, and especially dislikes his thievery skills. As shown in their practice shoot between characters, Jed Brophy and Mark Hadlow show that their characters fighting with each other. Ori is the other brother that he cares mostly about, always fussing over him. It is possible he tries to avoid having Ori becoming like his other older brother. Despite the straining relationship, the three brothers care about each other deeply, which is expressed mostly in The Battle of the Five Armies. Nori, inside the mountain puts a comforting hand on Dori's shoulders. Together, all three of them were depicted as maternal half-brothers. They all have different fathers the same mother. Bilbo Baggins Dori befriends Bilbo, a hobbit of the Shire, on the quest of Erebor. Along with his brother, Dori agrees with Bilbo on food eating on a regular basis. In the books, Dori must look after Bilbo. In the end of the first film, he was blamed for losing their burglar when he wasn't with Dori the time they were captured by the Goblins of the Misty Mountains. Dori personally came to see Bilbo leave the Mountain and shed a few tears. Gallery Quotes Trivia Difference from source material * In the original novel, Dori had hardly any speaking lines and was referred to in groups in the book. However, several characteristics were released, such as he and Nori had an appetite for food like hobbits. He is also described a descent fellow by Bilbo. * It is not specifically said that he, Nori and Ori are brothers in the book, but they are heavily implied to be brothers because their names rhymed as well as other siblings, i. e. Balin and Dwalin, Fili and Kíli, etc. However, that is left to the imagination of the fans. Appearances Films The Hobbit * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Video Games * LEGO The Hobbit References Category:Characters Category:The Hobbit characters Category:An Unexpected Journey characters Category:The Desolation of Smaug characters Category:The Battle of the Five Armies characters Category:Dwarves Category:Thorin and Company members Category:Male characters Category:Siblings Category:Nobility Category:Dwarves of Erebor